1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting device for connecting a handle or control bar to the top mass of a hand-controlled vibration plate in a sprung manner, such that the handle or control bar is pivotable in relation to the vibration plate about a pivot axis that is essentially horizontal and perpendicular to the direction of forward movement of the vibration plate.
Several different, known connecting devices have been proposed for the abovementioned purpose, but they are all either of relatively complicated construction and correspondingly susceptible to faults or leave much to be desired with regard to the function to be satisfied by them, on the one hand, of effecting good, relatively soft springing when the vibration plate is running in a straight line and, on the other hand, of ensuring precise steerability as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,611 discloses a vibration plate in which a control bar is fasted to the top mass via a rubber buffer element that serves to damp out shocks. Similar arrangements are also disclosed by GB-A-1 018 746 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,012.